She Devil
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Jack esta perdidamente enamorado de Rapunzel, la mas popular de la escuela. Y aunque ella ya tiene novio, Jack piensa que ella tiene sentimientos hacia el, y solo esta con su novio por popularidad. El esta decidido a conquistarla. Pero cuando las primas de Punzie llegan, Jack provoca un incidente con Elsa y se convierten en enemigos. Para Jack, Elsa es el mismisimo diablo. AU.


_Nada me pertenece, propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks._

 **FAVOR LEER ACLARACIONES AL FINAL.**

 **She Devil.**

 _ **1.**_

La amo

La amo.

La amo con cada fibra de mí ser.

La amo desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello.

Como no amarla? Si es perfecta.

 _Rapunzel_ es perfecta.

Desde ese cabello interminable color oro, esos enormes ojos verdes, esos carnosos labios y su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo lleno de curvas.

Era perfecta en todo sentido.

Bueno, excepto por Flynn.

"Flynn" o Eugene Fitzherbert era el chico más popular de toda la escuela, más guapo, mejor deportista, millonario y un montón de cosas más.

Así como "Punzie" o Rapunzel Corona era la chica más popular de la escuela, millonaria y sin duda la más hermosa. De la cual yo estoy perdidamente enamorado desde el primer grado.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo exactamente sucedió todo... Pero mis mejores amigos: Hiccup Haddock, Kristoff Bjorgman y yo, terminamos siendo del mismo grupo de amigos de Rapunzel.

Bueno la verdad es que si sabía: Hiccup había empezado a salir con la mejor amiga de Punzie, Merida. Y como ella quería que Hiccup estuviese con ella, terminamos estando todos juntos.

Y todo fue perfecto hasta que _ella_ llegó.

Luego de dos gloriosos meses tan cerca de Rapunzel (aunque ella estuviese con Flynn) nos dio la noticia de que sus dos primas de Noruega se mudarían aquí a Berkeley, y se quedarían a vivir hasta que nos graduemos.

Y todo empezó absolutamente mal.

 **Flash Back**

Estábamos a mitad de año escolar, ese día volvíamos de las vacaciones de invierno, un semestre más y por fin seriamos juniors. A tan solo un año de ser seniors.

Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Rapunzel en las vacaciones. No me encontré con ella ni una sola vez, y según lo que me mostraban sus redes sociales, había ido con Flynn a Aruba. Para mí mala suerte.

Si, sé que ella y Flynn están hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que tenemos una conexión.

La verdad es que no quiero llevar muy rápido las cosas con ella, entonces me estoy tomando mi tiempo, pero sé que ella siente algo por mí. Hasta estoy casi seguro de que solo está con Flynn porque él es el más popular y ella la más popular.

Me subí a mi camioneta Ford azul marino, y la encendí. La camioneta chillo varias veces y le salió un poco de humo del capot, pero bueno. Era un dinosaurio.

Cuando estaciono en la escuela logro ver un grupo de gente rodeando _algo_. Pero no estoy seguro de que es.

La curiosidad me gana y me voy acercando al grupo. Desde lejos puedo ver la distinguida cabellera de Merida, siendo abrazada por Hiccup.

Cuando estoy como a un metro empiezo a escuchar la voz más hermosa de todas, la de Rapunzel, obviamente.

Me sitúo al lado de Hiccup y veo cómo Rapunzel está presentando a todos a sus dos primas.

-Ella es Anna, es un año menor que yo- dijo con su típica sonrisa, adorando ser el centro de atención, y apuntando a una chica bajita de cabello rubio fresa. Pude escuchar un "wow" de parte de Kristoff. - Y ella es su hermana mayor, Elsa- dijo apuntando a una chica rubia platinada, considerablemente más alta que su hermana, de enormes ojos celestes. No pude evitar levantar un poco las cejas asombrado- Ambas son de Noruega- concluyó Punzie.

En eso sonó el timbre, varios de los hombres que estaban ahí se ofrecieron a ayudar a ambas hermanas, Kristoff incluido, y se las llevaron rápidamente sin que yo pudiese decir nada.

-Ambas se ven geniales- dijo Merida- Punzie dijo que ambas son increíbles y saben cómo divertirse, ojalá nos hagamos buenos amigos- añadió. Hiccup y yo asentimos.

Fui directo a mi casillero, quite mis libros y me dirigí rápidamente a la primera hora del día: Química.

Cuando llegue solo habían como 5 personas en el aula, y entre ellos distinguí una cabellera platinada.

 _"Tal vez si le caigo bien a ella podría ayudarme a conquistar a Punzie"_ pensé, sonriendo para mí mismo.

Me acerqué hacia su mesa mientas ella estaba distraída con los diferentes instrumentos del laboratorio.

-Hola, me llamo Jack! Elsa, cierto?- dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa. Ella levanto la mirada para verme.

-Sip- dijo simplemente, sin ni una sonrisa ni nada, y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia los instrumentos.

 _"Ouch"_

Me senté sin decir nada y el profesor entro justo después.

-Buenos días clase, espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones- dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas- pero llegó el momento de volver a la realidad. Sé que aún será difícil que se concentren, por lo que hoy haremos un simple ejercicio: tan solo añadiremos ciertos elementos a una mezcla y veremos cómo cambian de color. Las batas de laboratorio aún no están disponibles, estos elementos no son peligrosos pero tengan cuidado de no mancharse.

El profesor colocó todos los elementos en cada una de las mesas y nos entregó una ficha para completar.

Elsa no se había tomado la molestia de hablarme, técnicamente estábamos haciendo el trabajo juntos porque esperábamos a que el otro termine para colocar el siguiente elemento.

Coloque el último y la mezcla tomo un color verde oscuro. Elsa empezó a escribir en su hija silenciosamente, mientras a mí me carcomía el silencio. Tal vez tengo que dar el primer paso.

-Oye Els- comencé, pero antes de terminar, _estúpidamente_ mi brazo chocó contra el enorme vaso que contenía la mezcla, derramándose totalmente sobre Elsa.

Elsa ahogo un grito como pudo, y se quedó estática mirando como su playera blanca y sus jeans tomaban el color verdoso.

-Bien hecho Jack- dijo Gastón, mientras se reía de mí con todos sus amigos.

-O-oh por dios.. D-dejam- trate de ayudarla, totalmente en pánico.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- me gritó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones. Trate de tartamudear una respuesta, y trate de acercarme a ayudarla. Ella me empujó y salió de la clase.

Estaba totalmente pálido, estático en mi lugar mientras todos se burlaban, y no de ella, de mí.

Trate de pedirle perdón en las siguientes clases, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo me encontré con Hiccup, y le conté lo que sucedió.

-Tenías que haber visto su cara- dije yo, mientras me servía la comida. -Estaba roja de la ira- dije lamentando.

-Entiendo, Jack.. Es decir, la ropa es muy importante para la mujer. Aunque a Merida no le importa mucho como se vista estoy seguro de que si le llego a manchar la playera me dejaría estéril- dijo, mientras se servía su comida- Tal vez no sea de esas vengativas..

 _"Dios quiera"_

Cuando nos fuimos acercándonos a la mesa pude ver que Elsa estaba sentada allí, pero en vez de su playera blanca, sus jeans y su chaqueta negra, ahora tenía una blusa con bolados lavanda y unos jeans blancos que le quedaban algo grandes, era sin duda la ropa de Rapunzel, ya que ella tenía en su casillero miles de ropas en caso de que accidentes así sucedan.

Automáticamente me puse rojo de la vergüenza al acercarme, ella dirigió su vista a mí pero no hizo ningún gesto.

Me acerqué temerosamente a ella.

-Ehh.. Elsa, l-lo siento mucho- dije tartamudeando, con las miradas de todos los integrantes de la mesa sobre mí- Pero no era para que reacciones de esa manera, fue solo un accidente- dije, sin poder parar las palabras _"tenía que salir el orgullo Frost a flote, no? Idiota."_ Pensé para mí mismo.

Cuando termine de decir esto, frunció levemente el ceño por un instante, y luego me sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquilo, Jack. Tienes razón, tan solo me derramaste una mezcla verde por todo el cuerpo, pero fue un accidente- dijo, mientras seguía sonriendo. Suspiré aliviado- Sabes? Creo que deberías probar la sopa, esta buena!- dijo ella, mientras sonreía.

Estaba tan distraído, que no vi como tomaba el plato de sopa que tenía en la bandeja, y antes de que pueda mover un pelo, me lo vacío encima.

Me quede en shock en mi lugar.

- _Ups_ \- dijo ella, sonriendo. Ahora TODOS los alumnos nos estaban viendo- Pero tranquilo, es poca cosa, no?- dijo, y me limpio un poco de la sopa que tenía con su dedo índice, para luego chuparlo y guiñarme el ojo.

Absolutamente todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, excepto Hiccup, Kristoff, Merida y Anna que me miraban en shock.

Hasta Punzie estaba riendo levemente.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de eso, _todo_ el resto del semestre fue una constante guerra.

Nos insultábamos cada vez que podíamos, discutíamos en cada encuentro grupal, y la mayor parte del semestre me hacía pasar vergüenza en frente a todos.

Lo que lo hacía peor es que rápidamente Elsa se convirtió en una de las más populares de la escuela y la más codiciada también, justo al lado de Punzie.

Para los hombres, era como si fuera que habían equipos: _Team Rapunzel_ o _Team Elsa_. Si había una reunión grande de hombres, en algún punto de esta, se discutía que "Team" era mejor, y cada uno daba razones por las cuales era Team Elsa o Team Rapunzel.

Y Elsa cada vez ganaba más admiradores, ya que Rapunzel era más de ir a hacer compras, ropa de diseñadores, pasarse todo el día en el salón de belleza, vestirse con muchas cosas rosas y miles de flores y corazones. Y Elsa era más atrevida, más espontánea, tenía una forma "sexy" (que yo no veía) pero simple de vestirse y siempre estaba haciendo cosas increíblemente divertidas. Y aparentemente todas estas cosas estaba volviendo locos a los hombres.

La verdad es que no entendía que le veían. Ella era Lucifer vestido de una adolescente.

Ahora mismo estábamos todos almorzando en el comedor: Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff (que se había vuelto el novio de Anna), Anna, _El diablo_ , Hans, yo y obviamente la mujer más bella de todas, Punzie.

-Aún me falta comprar más bebidas y tal vez algunos snacks me servirán- dijo Punzie. Mañana habría una fiesta en su casa, con absolutamente toda la escuela. Y aunque hoy era jueves y mañana aún teníamos clases, estaba seguro de que absolutamente todos irían.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso mi Punz- dijo Flynn, dándole un beso en el cachete. Ella rió y le dio otro beso. Rodé los ojos fastidiado.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre, y cuando todos se levantaron se me ocurrió una idea para hablar con Rapunzel.

Ella fue rápidamente a su casillero, y yo la seguí como pude. Cuando llegó, empezó a quitar sus libros.

-P-Punzie!- dije, emitiendo un chillido de los nervios. _Genial_. Ella se volteó a verme un poco confundida- Eh.. S-si quieres yo pued-

-Punz! Puedo hablarte un segundo?- dijo el diablo, saliendo de la mismísima nada. Punzie se volteó a verla y la sonrío- Si es que no estás ocupada..- continuo y me miro "inocentemente" a mí. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Claro!- le dijo Punzie sonriendo, y luego se volteó a mí- No era importante lo que querías decirme, cierto?

-N-no..- dije, no logrando ocultar mi desilusión. Elsa me sonrió y yo solo pude fruncir el ceño e irme a mi otra clase.

La detesto.

.

Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, y estábamos todos (Kristoff, Hiccup y yo) en casa de Hiccup, preparándonos para la fiesta.

Todas las chicas y Flynn estaban en casa de Punzie ayudándola, muy a mi pesar.

Pero hoy.. Hoy todo acabaría.

Hoy terminaría mi espera.

Hoy le voy a decir lo que siento, y ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente por mí, se dará cuenta de que su relación actual es superficial y va a terminar con Flynn.

Y luego de tantos años por fin se convertiría en mi novia.

Solo necesitaba estar un poco ebrio para hacerlo, ya que estoy seguro de que si lo hago sobrio podría darme un infarto.

Fuimos todos en el auto de Kristoff, ya que nos prometió que nos dejaría en nuestras casas al volver.

La fiesta ya estaba totalmente llena cuando llegamos.

Estaba definitivamente toda la escuela, y podía ver a algunos universitarios que se habían graduado en años pasados, todos muy, _muy_ ebrios.

Apenas pisamos la casa Anna salto a los brazos de Kristoff y Merida llevó a Hiccup a quien sabe dónde, por lo que rápidamente me quede solo.

Me adentré más en la inmensa mansión, y en el salón principal vi a Punzie, hermosa como siempre, con un sexy y costoso conjunto morado. Consistía de un crop top estampado con grandes flores blancas, una skaterskirt del mismo tono de las flores, unos stilettos del mismo tono de morado y un sobre que seguramente valdría más que mi vida. So cabello estaba perfectamente lacio como siempre

Tenía muchas ganas de verla más de cerca, pero seguía sobrio. Entonces, la mire una vez más y fui hacia la cocina, donde normalmente estaban las bebidas.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue al diablo siendo como siempre el centro de atención, mayormente de hombres, mientras preparaba bebidas exóticas a todos.

En eso, ella siempre gano a Punzie. Aunque la fiesta era de Rapunzel, Elsa siempre era el alma de esta, sabia como un millón de juegos con alcohol, preparaba bebidas exquisitas (que obviamente no probé por miedo a que este envenenado) era la "reina" en la pista de baile y hacia divertir a todo el mundo.

Tenía puesto un atuendo bastante diferente a todas las otras chicas, como siempre. Era algo más casual, no era elegante, pero de alguna forma volvía locos a los hombres. Consistía en una remera sin mangas Jack Daniel's negra, unos shorts cortos de jean claros, una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unas botas con plataforma acordonadas rojas. Su cabello estaba en su típica trenza desprolija y tenía un maquillaje bien simple con labios rojos.

Rodé los ojos y directamente hice un shot de tequila, mi objetivo era embriagarme rápido para poder tener más tiempo con Rapunzel después de que me corresponda.

.

Ya van como 8 shots y definitivamente ya no puedo caminar derecho. Tengo que encontrar a Rapunzel ahora.

Camine lo más derecho que pude, y trate de encontrarla con la mirada, pero no distinguía nada de lejos, apenas las caras que estaban cerca mío.

Varias chicas enredaron sus brazos en mi cuello para darme un beso, Tooth incluida, pero aparte a todas antes de que pudiesen hacer algo. Prácticamente estoy por dejar de ser soltero.

Me acerqué hacia la escalera y justo en el pie de esta estaba el mismísimo diablo con Tadashi, coqueteando.

-El diablo está por llevarse otra alma?- dije en voz alta, riendo. Ambos se voltearon, y cuando Elsa vio mi estado sobrio maliciosamente.

-Alguien no aguanta tanto alcohol en el sistema- dijo, claramente aguantando reírse.

Obviamente tenía razón, ella había bebido el triple de lo que yo y estaba como si nada. Tadashi igual.

-Cierra la boca- dije tratando de pararme derecho, y fallando totalmente. Tadashi explotó en carcajadas. -Estamos por convertirnos en _familia_ ahora, así que más respeto- dije tratando de soñar serio. Elsa arqueo una ceja en confusión.

-Oh! - dijo, cuando entendió de que le hablaba, y soltó una carcajada- Dios, Jack.. Alguna vez te dije lo patético que eres?

-Solo dime dónde está tu prima antes de que me sangren los ojos de verte tanto tiempo- dije gruñendo.

-Nunca te rindes, cierto?- dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios, ocultando otra carcajada- Mmm, no lo sé... Tal vez esté con su novio, no lo crees?- Tadashi volvió a reír.

-Próximamente ex novio- corregí- solo dime dónde está!

-Jack, por primera vez voy a hacer algo bueno por ti- dijo guiñándome un ojo- No la busques, créeme, no quieres encontrarla.

-Dime.- exigí

-Jack, que no te das cuenta? Ella tiene novio y n-

-Solo estás celosa porque es mucho más popular y no es una bruja como tú- dije con veneno, ella frunció los labios por dos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente, apuntando con ambas manos la escalera- Adelante

Subí las escaleras como pude, y puedo jugar que oí un "pobre tipo" de parte de Tadashi, pero no quería perder más tiempo con ellos, Punzie espera.

Cuando llegue arriba pude notar solo a una pareja: Tiana y Naveen, succionándose las caras en una esquina.

Empecé a probar suerte con cada una de las puertas, vi la habitación de sus padres, el escritorio, baños, etc. Hasta que vi una puerta: tenía pegado soles dorados y un cartel de una tiara lavanda que decía Rapunzel. _Bingo_.

Abrí la puerta inmediatamente, pensando en que me encontraría con todo menos con lo que vi.

Había ropas de hombre en el suelo, unas bragas lavanda y zapatos tirados cerca de la cama, así como unos boxers azules. Lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos.

Flynn estaba acostado en la cama, completamente desnudo, la colcha morada de la cama de Rapunzel solo tapaba hasta sus rodillas. Punzie estaba sobre él, su crop top había desaparecido, dejando ver un corpiño de encaje lavanda que combinaba perfectamente con las bragas del suelo, aún llevaba su pollera puesta, que gracias a dios tapaba lo que claramente estaba haciendo con Flynn.

Punzie se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dejo de "brincar" sobre Flynn dando un leve grito.

-JACK! QUE MIERDA TE HIZO PENSAR QUE UNA PUERTA CON UN CARTEL CON MI NOMBRE ERA UN BAÑO?!- gritó mientras tapaba a ambos con la colcha- _SAL_! FUERA JACK!

Salí atónito de la habitación, y total y completamente destrozado. Ni siquiera le dio lástima que les haya visto.

Antes de que me pudiera alejar de la puerta cerrada, escuche los gemidos empezar otra vez.

Me aleje lentamente, pálido, no creyendo aun lo que pasó.

La peor noche de todas, sin dudas.

-Agh!- me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cuello y un insoportable dolor de cabeza- Mierda- murmuré, acomodándome en mi camioneta.

Sip, luego de lo que me pasó agarre una botella de whiskey de la fiesta y fui caminando hasta mi casa. Como no encontré mis llaves me dormí en mi auto.

Tan solo en pensar en lo que pasó hace que quiera tirarme de un edificio.

 _Porque?_

Porque de todas las mil maneras en las que pude encontrarles tuvo que ser esa? Porque de todas las personas que los encontrarán tuve que ser yo?

-AGH!-grite, agarrándole fuertemente de mi cabellera blanca.

Es que tanto le importaba a Punzie la popularidad para seguir con él? Es que acaso nunca se dará cuenta de lo que siente por mí? Es como si fuese que alguien me lo hizo a prop-

 _ **A PROPÓSITO.**_

ESA MALDITA BRUJA ME LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO.

Ella sabía bien que estaban haciendo y por eso me mando arriba. Para que los vea y me retuerza de dolor.

Por eso ella y Tadashi no paraban de reír como desquiciados.

Esto no se va a quedar así.

Ahora Elsa Winters pagaría por absolutamente todo.

 **Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado el primer cap.

Es mi segundo fic de Jelsa, el primero está en fanfiction. Net, por si lo quieran leer.

Y nuevamente este fic lo hago porque estoy cansada de los fics en los cuales Jack es el tipo popular, novio de Rapunzel, con miles de chicas detrás, y Elsa sea la pobre chica tímida y depresiva sin amigos.

 **Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones (deberían leerlas):**

-En este fic Elsa no es precisamente una "chica mala" pero si diferente, no es el típico estereotipo de chica popular de secundaria que se viste con ropa cara y es muy femenina. Es más auténtica y despreocupada, y prefiere vestirse cómoda y simple en vez de usar tacones en la escuela. No es una mala persona, es muy buena con todos excepto con Jack.

-Jack técnicamente no es del grupo de los "populares". Kristoff y Hiccup tampoco. No son nerds ni nada, solo son alumnos comunes que conviven con los populares gracias a sus novias (Anna y Merida). Aunque sí son personas con perfil bajo, por lo que normalmente algunas personas como Gastón les quieren gastar bromas, y sobre todo porque toda la escuela sabe del amor platónico de Jack( si, Punzie también).

-HANS NO ES MALO! En este fic no pasó nada de lo de Anna y no es el típico antagonista... Pero si cumple una parte importante.

\- Normalmente voy a subir los atuendos al multimedia para así no describirlos!

Si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy atenta!

Reviews comenten compartan voten etc etc

 _ **Sil-bD9.**_


End file.
